


An Autumn Evening (Kaname x Reader [german])

by Daelis



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blumensprache, Deutsch, F/M, Gelbe Tulpen, Liebe, Vampire Knight - Freeform, vampire, x Reader
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du warst nach deinem üblichen Spaziergang gerade auf dem Weg zurück ins Sun Dorm, als...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Autumn Evening (Kaname x Reader [german])

Die Sonne stand tief am Horizont und schickte ihre letzten warmen Strahlen über die herbstliche Ebene, die sich vor dir ausbreitete. Leise raschelte das Laub, das der Wind über den schmalen Gehweg wehte, dem du zum Schulgebäude, namentlich dem Sun Dorm folgtest, in dem die Schüler der Day Class wohnten und zu denen gehörtest du nun einmal auch. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Vertrauensschüler, die dafür zuständig waren, dass alle pünktlich im Wohnhaus waren, würden hier herumlaufen und alle Day Class-Schüler herein scheuchen, die sie noch erwischten und zu denen wolltest du nur ungern gehören. Viele deiner Mitschülerinnen maulten deswegen oft, weil sie eigentlich lieber draußen bleiben und die Night Class-Schüler begucken wollten, doch du machtest dir da nicht viel draus. Klar, sie waren allesamt unheimlich gut aussehend, das ließ sich nicht leugnen, aber auf der anderen Seite erschienen sie dir auch seltsam unnahbar. Da verbrachtest du deine Zeit lieber mit den Leuten, die du auch regelmäßig trafst und mit denen du reden konntest und das waren nun einmal die Schüler der Day Class.

Hättest du eine Uhr gehabt, wäre dir klar gewesen, dass die Vertrauensschüler längst unterwegs waren und du viel zu spät warst, doch da die Uhr und auch das Handy völlig vergessen in deinem Zimmer lagen und dort zustaubten, ahntest du davon nichts und hattest einfach die angenehme Wärme genossen, die die Sonne noch spendete, denn es war klar, dass diese warmen Tage bald enden würden. Der Sommer war vorüber, das erste Laub war gefallen, als beweinten die Bäume das Ende des Sommers, und ein lauer Wind wehte. Dein Haar hing dir deshalb auch etwas wirr ins Gesicht, versperrte dir sogar die Sicht und so schobst du recht achtlos eine Strähne hinters Ohr, sodass du nicht einmal bemerktest, dass Jemand, der dir leise gefolgt war, nun schweigend neben dir herging. Erst als plötzlich die Schritte neben dir ein Rascheln in dem goldgrünen Laub verursachten, bemerktest du, dass dort Jemand war – Nein, nicht 'Jemand'. 

Kaname Kuran. 

Ein Schüler der Night Class. Viel mehr wusstest du auch nicht über ihn. Woher auch? Bei dem Gedränge und Geschubse, dem man sich schon aussetzen musste, um auch nur einen Blick auf die Stars der Schule werfen zu können, gab es kaum Gelegenheit, sich einmal tatsächlich mit einem von ihnen zu unterhalten. Vor allem nicht mit ihm. Er war der Star unter den Stars könnte man sagen. Unter allen Night Class-Schülern war er mit Abstand der Beliebteste und hatte sogar einen eigenen Fanclub in der Day Class.

Doch soweit du wusstest, durften die Night Class-Schüler ebensowenig in den Sun Dorm und zu den Schülern der Day Class wie anders herum, doch dennoch war Kaname Kuran hier. Überrascht sahst du zu dem hochgewachsenen jungen Mann hinüber, dessen braunes Haar ihm sanft über die braunen Augen fiel und bis zu den Schultern hinabreichte. Er war gut aussehend, so aus der Nähe erst recht. Dein Herz machte einen nervösen Hüpfer, als du ihn bemerktest und einen weiteren, als Kuran-senpai den Blick nun auch zu dir wandte. Was wollte er hier? Wenn ihn die Vertrauensschüler bemerkten, würde er sicher Ärger bekommen.

Kaname lächelte dich freundlich an und schließlich war er es auch, der das Wort ergriff. „Hallo. Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht.“ Du öffnetest den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch die Worte wollten einfach nicht über deine Lippen kommen und so schütteltest du am Ende nur stumm den Kopf und schlossest die Lippen wieder. Dein Mund wurde trocken vor Nervosität und auf einmal wusstet du auch gar nicht mehr, wohin mit deinen Händen, sodass du die Finger kurzerhand um den Rand deiner Ärmel kralltest. 

Verdammt aber auch. So nahe warst du einem der Night Class-Schüler noch nie gewesen und die meisten deiner Mitschülerinnen wohl auch nicht, wenn du so darüber nachdachtest. „Ich hatte gehofft, dich noch zu treffen, bevor du zu Bett gehst.“ Seine Stimme klang samtig und weich, sie war voller Wärme und er sprach so freundlich mit dir, dass es fast so schien, als wäret ihr befreundet. Er hatte einfach eine Stimme, die einen irgendwie einlullte, auf eine angenehme Art und Weise. „A-ach ja?“, fragtest du leise und unsicher nach. Was konnte Kaname Kuran denn ausgerechnet von dir wollen? Du warst keine überragende Schülerin, Nachhilfe konntest du also nicht geben, während er deines Wissens nach einer der Besten seiner Klasse war. Du kanntest keine wichtigen Personen, hattest keinen großen Freundeskreis, keine Kontakte zur Night Class. Eigentlich... warst du eine normale, durchschnittliche Schülerin, niemand Besonderes. Nicht so wie er. 

Kaname lächelte ein wenig versonnen, als müsse er überlegen, welche Antwort er dir gäbe. „Es gibt da etwas, das ich dir gerne sagen möchte...“, begann er schließlich und du sahst fragend in seine Richtung. Nicht mehr lange und ihr wäret an der Mauer, die sich um das Sun Dorm zog und es gleichermaßen schützte, wie die Schüler davon abhielt, den Sun Dorm zu verlassen, um des nachts die Schüler der Night Class aufzusuchen oder gar zu stalken – solche Versuche gab es immerhin bereits, wie du genau wusstest. Noch ein paar Schritte und ihr wäret nah genug am Sun Dorm, dass man erkennen könnte, dass hier ein Night Class-Schüler war. Und noch ein paar Schritte weiter kämt ihr auch schon in den Umkreis, der von den Vertrauensschülern abgesucht wurde, einfach weil die Day Class-Schüler in der Regel nicht weiter kamen. Und wenn doch, erwischten sie sie ja eh am Moon Dorm, denn das war in der Regel das Ziel der Ausreißer. 

Mit jedem Schritt wurde die Gefahr größer, dass die Vertrauensschüler euch entdeckten und euch beide einer sicheren Strafe auslieferten. Vermutlich Nachsitzen, das war es meistens. Dass du dabei auch mitbestraft würdest, störte dich dabei gar nicht so sehr. Diese ungewöhnliche Begegnung, so unverhofft sie auch war, wäre es dir absolut wert. Es war aufregend und schön zugleich. Kaname war viel freundlicher, als du es erwartest hättest und er gab dir ein wenig das Gefühl, besonders zu sein, wenn er dich tatsächlich bewusst aufsuchte. Schon allein, weil... Weil es bedeutete, dass er genau wissen musste, dass du abends immer diesen Weg entlang gingst, immer die gleiche Strecke. Zugegeben, du kehrtest nicht immer zur gleichen Zeit zurück, aber irgendwann abends musstest du schließlich.

Eine schwere Stille legte sich über euch beide und du wagtest es nicht, den Blick erneut zu heben und ihn anzusehen. Bereits jetzt spürtest du die verlegene Röte, die sich in deine Wangen schlich und dich an ihn verraten würde, wenn du ihm ins Gesicht sähest.  
So jedoch kamt ihr dem Sun Dorm immer näher. Wenn er nicht bald sagte, was er zu sagen hatte, hätte es sich wohl erübrigt, denn am Tor, das die einzige Stelle war, an der die Mauer, die das Wohnhaus umgab, durchbrochen war, müsstet ihr euch wohl verabschieden. Doch im Grunde machte dir das nichts aus. Auch so, allein dieses Schweigen, diese Ruhe zwischen euch und dieses entspannte und seltsam vertraute Miteinander, war wunderschön und die Atmosphäre verhieß, dass dieser Tag einer derer wäre, die dir lange im Gedächtnis bleiben würden, wenn nicht sogar für immer. 

Immer näher kam das Tor, du konntest schon die verschnörkelten Muster zwischen den Gitterstäben erkennen, da trat Kaname auf einmal einen Schritt vor und verstellte dir damit den Weg. Wäre er nicht so sanft und freundlich gewesen bisher, hätte so liebevoll mit dir gesprochen, hätte es dir vielleicht eine wenig Angst gemacht, als der Schatten des hochgewachsenen jungen Mannes auf dich fiel. In deiner Brust pochte dein Herz nun immer lauter, als wolle es heraus springen und du könntest schwören, dass Kaname es hören müsste, so laut pochte es und ließ deinen Puls in die Höhe schießen. Kein Laut drang über deine Lippen. Du sahst nur vorsichtig zu ihm hoch. 

Er lächelte. Ein sanftes, warmes Lächeln, dass dein Herz nur noch fester schlagen und dir die Röte ins Gesicht schießen ließ. Schweigend standet ihr vor einander, dann begann Kaname leise zu sprechen. „Du bist besonders, weißt du das?“  
Besonders? Du spürtest die Hitze in deinen Wangen und warst dir ganz sicher, dass du dich gerade bis auf die Knochen blamiertest. Bestimmt interpretiertest du nur zu viel in diese Worte, aber... aber es klang als ob... Du schlucktest nervös und damit auch deine aufkeimenden Hoffnungen hinunter. Unfug, schaltest du dich. Unfug. Er und du, ihr kanntet euch ja gar nicht.  
„Du bist wie... Wie die zarte Blüte einer gelben Tulpe, die ihren Kelch der Sonne zuwendet und ihr starken Blätter nicht dem Winde neigt, sondern stolz und schön empor ragt.“ 

Seine Worte klangen absolut aufrichtig und es wäre dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, sie anzuzweifeln, nur leider... hattest du absolut keine Ahnung, was denn ein Vergleich mit einer gelben Tulpe bedeuten sollte. Klar, die Grundzüge der Blumensprache kanntest du auch – also im Endeffekt die Bedeutung roter Rosen und Vergissmeinnicht. Doch gelbe Tulpen? Es war dir ein totales Rätsel. Dennoch konntest du gar nicht anders, als zu lächeln, denn auch wenn du die Bedeutung nicht kanntest, so warst du dir doch sicher, dass es bestimmt ein Kompliment sein sollte. Zumindest klang es wie eines – oder aber er machte sich mächtig über dich lustig, aber das glaubtest du eigentlich nicht.

„Da-danke, Kuran-senpai.“ Mehr brachtest du nicht herausgestammelt. Er wusste es. Du konntest es ihm genau ansehen. Er wusste, dass du sein liebliches Kompliment nicht einmal verstanden hattest und so färbten sich deine Wangen erst recht in dunkelsten Rottönen. Wie peinlich! Jetzt hattest du dich auf jeden Fall mächtig blamiert. Bestimmt lachte er sich insgeheim kaputt über dich. Doch immerhin, das hieltest du ihm zugute, lachte er dir nicht offen ins Gesicht und dich damit aus.  
Kaname lächelte. Er lächelte einfach nur und ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er deine Unwissenheit erkannt hatte oder nun doch nicht. Plötzlich hob er eine Hand und strich eine deiner Haarsträhnen zurück, die dir der Wind ins Gesicht geweht hatte. „Ich hoffe, wir sprechen uns bald wieder.“ Sein Blick war kurz über seine Schulter gewandert, doch da er vor dir stand, konntest du nichts sehen. War dort Jemand? 

Bevor du etwas erwidern konntest, legte sich dann aber auch schon eine Hand auf die Schulter des Braunhaarigen vor dir und er wandte sich um, gab damit auch gleich deine Sicht frei und du sahst, was auch Kaname eben gesehen haben musste. Oder vielmehr: Wen er gesehen haben musste.  
Zero Kiryu, den Vertrauensschüler. Der Junge mit dem silbernen Haar schaute wie immer grimmig drein und schien alles andere als erfreut, Kaname hier anzutreffen. Selbst der kühle und abwertende Klang seiner Stimme verriet es und die Abscheu erklang in jeder Silbe mit, als er sagte: „Kaname-senpai, musst du nicht in den Unterricht? Die Night Class-Stunden beginnen doch sicher gleich.“ Man konnte förmlich spüren wie die Blicke der beiden jungen Männer einander trafen und Blitze versprühten. Ob es wohl etwas Persönliches war zwischen ihnen, überlegtest du. 

Nun aber wandte sich der Vertrauensschüler mit erbostem Blick dir zu. „Und du! Was treibst du noch hier? Ab mit dir in das Sun Dorm, wird’s bald?!“ Sein Ton war noch immer unfreundlich, doch das war er ja immer, sogar wenn man im Unterricht bloß ein Plakat gemeinsam gestaltete. Du nicktest eilig. Immerhin wolltest du ihn nicht unnötig weiter verärgern, das brächte dir nur Nachsitzen ein. Die angenehme Ruhe zwischen Kaname-senpai und dir war durch die Ankunft des Silberhaarigen ohnehin längst verflogen und so nicktest du beiden zu. „Gute Nacht, Kuran-senpai.“ „Gute Nacht“, wünschte er dir auch mit einem sanften Lächeln, bevor du dich umwandtest und gen Sun Dorm liefst. 

In deinem Zimmer angekommen, spürtest du immer noch die Verlegenheit warm auf deinen Wangen und dein Herz pochte noch immer rasend schnell. Kaname Kuran. Bisher hattest du den Wirbel um die Night Class-Schüler nicht verstehen können, doch jetzt erschloss es sich dir. Wie könnte man ihn nicht mögen? Er war freundlich, höflich, sanft, ja beinahe zärtlich und er hatte so eine angenehme, warme Stimme. Deine Gedanken gerieten ins Schwärmen und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis du sie so weit geordnet hattest, dass du dich des Komplimentes erinnertest, dass dir der Braunhaarige gemacht hatte, bevor Kiryu-kun euch unterbrochen – oder vielmehr ihn unterbrochen hatte. Gelbe Tulpen. 

Du warfst dich auf dein Bett und griffst nach dem kleinen Laptop, der tatsächlich meistens neben deinem Bett lag, da dort unten auch die Steckdose war, an der er angeschlossen war.  
Gelbe Tulpen.  
Im Nu hattest du das Gerät gestartet und den Suchbegriff bei Google eingegeben. Wie erwartet spuckte die ewig hilfreiche Suchmaschine, ohne die viele Referate heutzutage wohl ein heilloses Chaos wären und die der beste Freund jedes Schülers geworden war, dir die Antwort auf deine Frage aus.

Gelbe Tulpen. „Im Märchenreich des Glücks sind wir in unserer Liebe.“


End file.
